Dog River
, is a small, rural town in central Saskatchewan with a population of about 500. The town shares a border with Pitt Creek and is south of Crowley Lake. It is home to the only gas station within 60 kilometres (37 miles) in any direction, and due to the limited services in the town, residents will often travel to a nearby city, (Regina), for shopping and other needs. All of the town's residents share a common (and unreciprocated) disdain for the nearby town of Wullerton. }} Businesses and Services The town includes various businesses and services including: *Corner Gas *Ruby Cafe *Dog River Hotel *Foo Mart (grocery store) *Community Church *Darren's Tire and Auto *Howler (newspaper) *Linda's Cut and Curl *Liquor and Insurance Store *Memorial Rink *Police station *Post Office *Public Library *Senior's Home *Todd's Junk *Town Hall S02E12-Main_St_looking_east.jpg|Main St. looking east S02E14-Main St. looking west.jpg|Main St. looking west History In 2005, during the town's 100th anniversary, Main Street was renamed Centennial Street though the residents did not realize it was named after their town founder, Harold Main. Hank burned down the shed in order to maintain the accuracy of his Lego scale model of the town after he ran out of blocks. }} In 2014, the municipal treasury was depleted by Mayor Fitzy Fitzgerald in a series of bad real estate investments in Detroit, Michigan. As a result, Dog River lost water and electric services for several days or weeks. The town was nearly bought out by CN Holdings to make way for a Coff-Nuts regional distribution center, and Wullerton offered to annex Dog River to solve the financial crisis. Both offers were soundly rejected by the residents of the town, who manage to bail out Dog River themselves using money raised by Karen Pelly, Wanda Dollard, and the residents of Wullerton. Most of the modern-day residents of Dog River are surprisingly uninformed about their community's history. For example, when asked how the town got its name, residents readily shared conflicting false stories: *Karen, (who quickly admitted to fabricating the story) says early settlers observed that from the air, the river was shaped similarly to a dog's leg. *Davis Quinton thinks the first Europeans to settle the area named it "Dogza Rivia" after their village in the "Old Country." *Paul Kinistino believes that the original Cree name for the area was atim sîpîy, which translates to "River of the Dog." Trivia *The town had a train station but it burned down. *Dog River is the twin town (sister city) of Henkenvyorken, Denmark and an unnamed city in Japan, although neither relationship lasted long on account of inappropriate gifts sent by the Dog River Twinning Committee to the other cities. *All of the outdoor scenes in the show were filmed on-location in Rouleau, Saskatchewan and residents often acted as extras. Several buildings in Rouleau were refurbished to serve as locations in the show, and a full-size mock gas station and diner were constructed at the edge of town. While a few locations have since been destroyed (including the gas station set), enough of "Dog River" remains that visitors to Rouleau can participate in a walking tour to see many of the show's iconic locations and backdrops. *The town's name is an homage to series creator Brent Butt's hometown of Tisdale, Saskatchewan, through which the Doghide River flows. Quotes Gallery S01E05-Water_tower.jpg S02E12-DR_Sign.jpg S02E15-Lacey at library.jpg S04E13-Fitzy_pop_sign.jpg S05E12-Car_town_limit.jpg Dog_River_map.jpg Grain_elevator.jpg Category:Towns Category:Places